<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He isn't Just Anyone by Maggz1001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127403">He isn't Just Anyone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggz1001/pseuds/Maggz1001'>Maggz1001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggz1001/pseuds/Maggz1001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has just lost her mom. Everyone thinks she's fine until she isn't. Angsty-ish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He isn't Just Anyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! Its been a while! I decided to try a different idea out. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midnight Blues</p>
<p>Crash! Wine bottle. Blood. Broken glass. All smashed to the floor. It wasn’t until 9:30pm after trying to reach her mom all day that Claire finally got the call. It happened in a blur. Mumblings. Police sirens. Body bag. Just when Claire thought her relationship with her mom was starting to heal, the universe had other plans. Having your mom die should be one of the most heart-wrenching moments of your life. Yet, Claire didn’t feel at all. There was a numbness that overtook her body. She continued to be in this dream-like state for around 3 months. Just going through the motions. Wake up. Coffee. Work. Sleep. Repeat. If you didn’t squint hard enough, you wouldn’t think anything was abnormal about Claire’s behavior. She was still the polite, respectful and caring colleague everyone came to know. So then if you asked anyone at Saint Bonaventure, Dr. Browne was amazingly holding up well. The thing is….Dr. Melendez isn't just anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>